


Girls suffer together

by arfrid



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Girls suffering together, Humor, Periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Disaster strikes. Well, at least for the the girls of Stranger Things.ORThe fanfic in the boys watch the girls quietly suffer (and helping, obviously)
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Kali Prasad & the Gang, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Girls suffer together

Max groaned.

It was 5 weeks, or one whole month, since the Battle of Starcourt Mall.

And Max’s body decided it hated her today.

Which was understandable. She was mainly only eating junk food and a whole load of ice cream that was stored in the Harrington’s Secret Stash (long story short, Dustin found some USS Butterscotches).

It was decidedly not the best way to start the morning, so she called up her boyfriend to grab some stuff for her.

Lucas, being the most obedient and caring boyfriend, he is, got the stuff. But he came back with an anecdote.

“Max, you’ll never guess what.” He said, passing her a chocolate bar after she had taken a swift visit to the bathroom. She ‘Hmm?’d in reply, already halfway through the chocolate bar.

“Mike, who was shopping with me, told me that Nancy _and_ El were both unlucky with their time of the months, too.” Lucas told her. She looked up at him, expecting it to be a joke, but when she saw no sign of a joke, she sighed.

“Let me guess. Mike will be at Steve’s with Nancy and El, and Will and Dustin will probably be there for moral support.” Max said. “Welp, might as well go to the site and emphasize with the pain of my fellow brethren.”

Lucas gave her a look. “It’s actually sistren…?”

Max flipped him off, snatching another chocolate bar from his hands and getting up. She immediately regretted it and clutched her stomach.

“Woah. Easy, easy.” Lucas said, rushing to her side and putting an arm around her. She swatted it away.

“Just let me go to your bike so I can hop on the back and me and my sisters can all suffer together.” She told him. He backed off, but half guided, half carried her across the house to his bike. He gets on, and after making sure she was on securely too, they set off.

They made it there in a few minutes with Lucas’ sharp driving. They walked in (well, Lucas half-carried his girlfriend there but that’s besides the point) and were surprised to see Joyce sitting next to Nancy and El, both of who were being held by their respective boyfriends and also had a hot water bottle on their stomachs.

Max looked up at Joyce, surprised. Joyce looked at her nonchalantly.

“You too?” Joyce asked and Max nodded, “Well, looks like today’s not our day then. Will, can you be a sweetie and get Max some painkillers?”

Will, who was looking at them all with bewilderment, nodded and walked off. Max noticed Steve’s absence.

“Where’s… Steve?” She asked, looking around for the teenage boy. A car pulled up by the door, and out came Steve ‘The Hair’ Harrington, half supporting, half carrying Robin to the couch.

Max looked at the sad party of girls incredulously. “What. The. Fuck. This is a fucking conspiracy.”

Suddenly a cramp hit her, and Will arrived just in time to pass her some painkillers.

She downed them quickly then drank some water. She crashed on the sofa and groaned, doing grabby hands at her boyfriend. Lucas chuckled and lay down next to her, spooning her. Jonathan and Mike glanced at each other, then at their respective girlfriends and moved round to spoon them too.

“Holy. Fuck.” Robin said, staring at us and gladly taking some painkillers from Will. She got over her surprised stupor and lay down on the huge couch and pointed at Steve. “You. Here. Now.”

Steve laughed nervously. “I don’t think...”

Robin glared daggers at him. “If you don’t fucking spoon me now, Harrington, I swear to god I will do worse than what the Russians did to you.”

Steve’s eyes widened and he nodded hastily, moving to her side and lying down by her side, trying to find the best way to comfortably spoon her.

“Damn.” El said, earning an amused chuckle from Mike, who’d never heard her swear. “I hope Kali’s doing better.”

_Meanwhile, in Chicago…_

Axel and the rest stared at the sad curled up form that was their leader, the girls sympathetically, and the boys incredulously.

They didn’t have any meds or painkillers since it was too soon for another heist, even if it was a small pharmacy robbery.

Axel talked into the silence, “So, do you—”

“Fuck off, Axel.”


End file.
